Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 6 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 32 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 8 \times 6 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 48 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 48 + 12 $ $ = 60 $